Hooked on
by lYmli
Summary: Kaname y Zero dejan su imaginación volar entre el amor y la pasión.  yaoi


**Hooked on.**

- ¿Porqué tengo que hacer esta tontería? - Preguntó Zero saliéndose del vestíbulo una vez que terminó de ponerse la ropa que le pasó Cross.

- Porque soy un genio, la mejor forma de acercarnos a la clase nocturna es una carrera de caballos sana y amistosa - dijo Cross dando saltos y arrojando confetis por todas partes. - El ganador se llevará éste hermoso suéter que aún estoy tejiendo.

- Machacaré a esos chupa sangres - dijo Zero golpeando la palma de su mano con el látigo.

- Ese es mi hijo! Demuéstrales que eres el mejor jinete!

- Unos minutos antes hablabas de competencia sana y amistosa - dijo Zero con una gota de sudor.

Los dos se fueron hacia el hipódromo, el bosque era lo suficientemente grande como para construir uno. Parecía un estadio de verdad, los caballos tenían que recorrer tres veces el camino trazado y lógico que ganaba el que llegaba primero a la meta. Al principio Zero estaba quisquilloso, pero con sólo pensar la oportunidad que tenía de humillar a esos vampiros, aceptó de una.

- Wow, Zero, te ves bien! - Gritó Yuki desde la grada.

El peliplateado la miró como si nada y después miró a Kaname sentado al lado de ella, el purasangre le daba una mirada lujuriosa y una sonrisita que hacía que Zero se estremeciera de píes a cabeza.

- Siento que me esta comiendo con la mirada - se dijo Zero sonrojado, ¿cómo se atrevía ese idiota en tratarlo como un objeto sexual? Lo ignoró y caminó hacia su caballo.

Era uno blanco con manchas negras y crines cafés. Se llamaba Bloody y era el orgullo de Zero, lo había encontrado herido en el bosque, unos nivel E lo atacaban a mordiscos para tomar su sangre y Zero lo salvó, cuidándolo y entrenándolo, ahora Bloody era un caballo grande y fuerte.

- Estoy tan emocionado, es la primera vez que las dos clases día y noche se reúnen para hacer algo juntos! - Chilló Cross por el altavoz.

Yagari le dio un codazo para que se concentrara en lo que era antes de empezar a lanzar varias sartas sobre la amistad y amor entre humanos y vampiros.

- Oh, sí, ¿listos? Ya!

Con el grito del director que se escuchó por todo el lugar, el público empezó a aplaudir y siklbar, todos estaban llenos de adrenalina, había seis humanos y seis vampiros compitiendo. Zero cogió a Bloody por la montura y se subió a él, le dio un tirón suave por el cuello y empezó a correr alcanzando los primeros lugares.

- Zero es un gran jinete - dijo Yuki mirando por los binoculares.

- Billy también - dijo Kaname sonriente. - En el mundo humano, ella es una jinete profesional.

- ¿Billy? - Curiosa Yuki miró a donde señalaba su hermano.

Billy era una chica como la edad de ellos, tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos amarillos, montaba un caballo negro con ojos rojos y estaba a par con Zero. Los dos iban parejos, cuando Zero aceleraba más, ella hacía lo mismo.

- De todas formas creo que Zero ganará - dijo Yuki emocionada.

- También pienso lo mismo aunque Billy no se va a quedar tan tranquila.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Le gusta jugar sucio (n_n)

Yuki se sorprendió ante el comentario y siguió mirando la carrera con emoción, otro vampiros nobles y los mejores estudiantes del día participan, pero no estaban ni cerca de Zero y Billy. De repente el cazador fulminó a Billy con la mirada, ella lo apuntaba con el látigo, después lanzó un latigazo hacia adelante, haciendo que el caballo de Zero se tropezara.

- Eso es trampa! - Gritó Yuki con los ojos como platos.

Claro que sólo los vampiros notaron aquello ya que Billy tenía velocidad flash a la hora de propinar latigazos. Para los ojos comunes, Bloody se enredó con sus patas delanteras y nada más. "Mierda" masculló Zero enojado, no iba a dejar que una tramposa chupa sangre le ganara.

- Vamos, amigo - dijo alentando a Bloody para que corriera más rápido.

Billy giró la cabeza, qué terco eran los humanos, pensó chasqueando sus dedos e hizo que varios cuchillos aparecieran, los apuntó hacia Zero e hizo que fueran contra él.

- Eso ya se esta pasando - dijo Yuki enojada como veía por los binoculares.

Otra vez, aquello sólo veía los vampiros, lis humanos sólo veían a Zero haciendo acrobacias, pero en realidad él estaba tratando de evadir que uno de los cuchillos se clavaran en él.

- Debe ser una purasangre - dijo Zero como un cuchillo pasó volando y cortándole la manga de la camisa y haciéndole una profunda herida.

Mientras tanto, los ojos de los vampiros presentes se pusieron rojos al sentir la sangre que brotaba de Zero. Su sangre era atractiva para los vampiros ya que no sólo era humana sino que tenía una mezcla de los purasangres más poderosos, Shizuka, Yuki y Kaname.

- Eh... Kaname... ¿Debemos hacer algo? - Preguntó Takuma preocupado como los vampiros más débiles se levantaban de sus asientos y caminaban como zombis hacia las rejas que los separaban del camino.

- Esta bien - dijo Kaname encogiéndose los hombros.

- Pero... Shiki! - Gritó el rubio al ver a su novio siguiendo a los otros vampiros. - ¿Tú también?

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Shiki inocente. - No puedo ver bien desde mi lugar.

- Aaaah... - suspiró aliviado Takuma.

- No te preocupes, Shiki ama tu sangre - dijo Rima haciendo que el rubio se sonrojada.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah, quiero que Zero gane - gritó Aido desesperado.

- Creí que lo odiabas - dijo Kain confundido.

- Es que aposté... - Dijo Aido haciéndose el loco. - Eh... Todos escogieron a Billy y me tocó apostar por el medio vampiro - dijo con venas en la cabeza. - Si pierde lo mató.

- ¿Cuánto apostaste?

- Eh... Les dije que si Billy ganaba y yo perdía... Les iba a dar a mi novio - dijo Aido riéndose nervioso.

- Tú no tienes novio. - Dijo Kain riéndose.

- Eh...

- ¿Me apostaste? - Gritó Kain con la quijada hasta el piso de la sorpresa.

- No tenía dinero (XD)

- Yo también aposté por Zero - dijo Luka cepillándose el cabello.

- ¿Y qué apostaste? - Preguntó Kain.

- Lo mismo que Aido.

- ¡¿Ustedes me vieron cara de cheque canjeable?

Mientras tanto Yagari y Cross veían la carrera sin moverse de la emoción, Cross se mordía las uñas, su hijo hacía toda clase de acrobacias para esquivar todos los ataques que le daba la pelirroja, pero ella lanzaba cuchillos por montón, era difícil saber cuáles eran una ilusión y cuáles eran real. Bien, era hora del plan B, Zero no quería hacerlo, pero había aprendido unos trucos de vampiro después de haber tomado tanta sangre de los puros y había desarrollado poderes. Miró fijamente los cuchillos que volaban hacia él, se concentró en ellos e hizo que cambiaran de dirección yendo hacia Billy, la chica se sorprendió, no sabía que un nivel E tenía esa clase de poder, en su huída, perdió el control de su caballo y un cuchillo se enterró en su pecho haciendo que cayera y saliera rodando. De esa forma Zero recuperó la delantera y terminó la última vuelta llegando a primer lugar.

- Ese es mi hijo, pateó a los vampiros! - Gritó Cross lanzando globos y serpentina.

- ¿A eso llamas competencia sana? - Preguntó Yagari confundido.

- Amo a Zero, ganó, no seré el juguete de esos - dijo mirando a los vampiros que perdieron la apuesta con Aido, los pobres tenían una cara de frustrados porque quería a Aido para sus mentes cochinas.

- Ahora sólo eres para mí - dijo Aido colgándose de su primo por el brazo.

Zero esperó a que todos se fueran del establo para entrar y dejar a Bloody en su cubículo. El caballo se dejó caer en la paja y empezó a lamer el cubo de azúcar.

- Buena trabajo - dijo acariciándole la cabeza, después tomó una cubeta y camino fuera del establo donde había un pozo para coger agua. - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó molesto al notar la presencia de Kaname entre los árboles.

- Mirarte, ¿es un crimen? - Preguntó Kaname caminando hacia él, lo rodeó pro la cintura desde atrás. - Nunca creí que estuvieras tan bien en traje de jinete y más cuando mandaste a esa engreída para el carajo - dijo dando un mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja del cazador. - Me has dejado con ganas de montarte.

Zero se mordió el labio inferior y reprimió u gemido, el Kaname malhablado y posesivo lo ponía a mil y la forma como restregaba su miembro en erección contra su trasero, hacía que su propio miembro cogiera vida también.

- ¿Conoces algún lugar sólo o lo hacemos aquí?

- ¿No puedes aguantar un poco? - Preguntó Zero girándose y besándolo, le daba una sonrisa divertida como Kaname hacia un puchero.

- No soy ciego, los vampiros tenemos los instintos muy por encima de los humanos y como te vistes y todo...

- Lo sé - dijo Zero sonrojado, sabía eso de los instintos, Kaname podía follarlo durante horas, días y sin cansarse, a veces Zero tenía que suplicarle que parara para que lo dejara recobrarse, pero eso siempre alentaba al purasangre tan insaciable.

- Tu ropa es tan ajustada que no deja nada a la imaginación, es como si gritaras viólame - dijo Kaname atrapándolo en sus brazos y besándolo con pasión, Zero le correspondió, no podía evitarlo, el purasangre tenía un hechizo contra él.

Al principio se pelaban, se odiaban, pero se "contentaron" al dejar que sus cuerpos se juntaran y dejaran que sus deseos más profundos y pervertidos salieran a luz.

- Vamos ahí - dijo Zero cogiendo a Kaname por sus cabellos y alejándolo, le señaló una cabaña grande, ahí se guardaba las monturas e instrumentos para limpiar, cuidar y entrenar los caballos.

O sea, un arsenal de cosas sadomasoquistas para quienes les gustaba jugar a ser caballo y jinete en sus sesiones de sexo. Kaname llevaba un traje casual, parecía un joven ejecutivo sexy y descomplicado, una vez que se encerraron en la cabaña, se puso a quitar los zapatos y la chaqueta blanca con varios botones en el cuello, después hizo lo mismo con la camisa de seda, dejándolos a un lado y quedándose con sus jeans ajustados donde se podía ver el borde de los bóxers asomando. Aparte hacía sol, la cabaña ardía y Kaname sudaba, ante los ojos de Zero, era como un tipo sexy bañado en sudor en medio del desierto, como uno de esos comerciales pues.

- ¿Quieres que te desnude? - Preguntó Kaname como Zero se quedaba recostado contra la mesa sin moverse siquiera.

- Sabes qe me gusta tus manos sobre mí - dijo Zero riéndose como se sentaba en la mesa, llevaba la espalda hacia atrás y llevaba una pierna hacia adelante.

Ese día Zero estaba muy juguetón y eso hacía que la calentura se subiera más en el castaño, no perdió tiempo y se acercó a él, lo cogió del pie, quitándole la bota, después le dio un beso en el pie, acariciándole tobillo y más arriba.

- Me encanta el olor de tu sangre, menta y flores con tu personalidad ruda y terca... Eres como un caballo salvaje que quiero domar - dijo con un brillo en los ojos tornándose rojos.

- Entonces vamos, quiero ver qué tan buen jinete eres - dijo Zero quitándose el chaleco y la camisa con mangas campana, dejando su pecho desnudo y lleno de abdominales, aumentando el deseo en poseerlo en Kaname.

Ese humano lo tenía loco, al principio creyó que era porque había tomado la sangre de su hermana, pero no, Zero era especial y bello pop rsí sólo, Kaname lo adoraba, nunca perdí tiempo de hacer saber al cazador lo mucho que lo quería, que lo deseaba. Lo acostó contra la mesa y fue hacia su entrepierna, los pantalones de Zero estaban súper apretados, Kaname veía complacido cómo el miembro de éste peleaba por salir ante sus caricias.

- Ya dejas de torturarme y hazlo - dijo Zero mordiéndose el dedo, Kaname bromeaba con él, sobando su miembro y deteniéndose cuando él parecía que no podía más.

- Mira quién es el desesperado ahora - dijo Kaname riéndose como le quitó los pantalones, tomó su miembro súper duro, empezó a masturbarlo sin quitarle la encima, le encantaba las caras que hacía Zero, siempre se ponía rojo, entrecerraba los ojos, se lamía los labios y dejaba escapar gemidos que eran pura música para el purasangre.

- Hazlo... - Replicó Zero girándose, se quedó en cuatro y dando la espalda a Kaname.

- Allá voy - dijo Kaname bajándose los jeans, sacó su miembro, se acarició lubricándolo con el líquido preseminal que salía, después cogió a Zero por la cintura y empezó a empujar su miembro dentro de él, desapareciendo entre esos glúteos redondos y pálidos.

- Aaah... Ahí - dijo Zero cuando Kaname le metió todo el miembro, éste se quedó quieto un momento antes de empezar a penetrarlo despacio.

- Éste lugar es idóneo - dijo Kaname cogiendo el látigo al lado de la mesa, era uno largo y duro, se usaba para castigar a los caballos más rebeldes, sonrió con malicia y dio un golpe a Zero. - ¿Te gusta ser castigo? Uh...

- Aaaah... Sí... - Dijo Zero lazando un gemido de placer, al sentir el latigazo, había dejado unammarca rj´¿oja en su nalga y pronto hubos muchos más marcas como Kanme lo siguió pentratando y dándole latigazos.

- Dame tu sangre - dijo Kaname con voz ronca como puso el látigo alrededor del cuello de Zero, lo haló hacia él y le besó la nuca. - Mmm, aún no cierran tus heridas - dijo lamiendo su brazo, las cortadas que le hizo Billy en la carrera, aún dejaba una que otra gota de sangre deslizarse fuera.

- Ah... No juegues conmigo... - Dijo Zero cogiendo su propio miembro, empezó a masturbarse. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes darme más fuerte? Quiero sentirse... ah... - Gimió moviendo su cintura haciendo que el miembro del purasangre dentro de él, llegara al fondo.

- No tienes que decirlo - dijo Kaname presionando más el látigo contra su cuello, haciendo que se ahogara ligeramente, sacó su miembro de su interior, lo agarró de los cabellos claros y se puso a morderlo, enterrando sus colmillos con fuerza en la suave piel, alcanzando las venas vitales. - Aaah...

- Por favor... Kaname... Voy a llegar... - Dijo Zero temblando, tenía un remolino de sensaciones adentro, dolor y placer lo enloquecían a la vez.

Kaname se relamió los labios, tragaba la sangre de Zero con placer, era deliciosa, como todo en el cazador, Kaname nunca tenía suficiente, ante las súplicas de Zero, volvió a meter su miembro dentro, esa vez lo embestía con fuerza y a velocidad bestial, él también estaba por llegar.

- Sí... - Gritó Zero masturbándose rápidamente hasta que expulsó su esencia, se estremeció sintiendo su interior contraerse, Kaname lo aferró con fuerza de la cintura, le dio una última estocada, corriéndose dentro de él.

- La próxima semana Cross va a hacer una competencia de comida - dijo Zero con una media sonrisa como se giraba para encarar a Kaname. - Podemos hacerlo en una tina de chocolate caliente... - Dijo agachándose a la altura del miembro del purasangre, seguía semi erecto y expulsando su esencia, Zero se lo cogió por la punta y lo besó antes de empezar a succionarlo y meterlo a la boca.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a mica casa ahora mismo? Puedo decirle a Seiren que vaya preparando la tina con el chocolate - dijo Kaname corriéndose otra vez en la boca de Zero.

- Claro, pero después de que me montes - dijo Zero sacando su miembro e la boca, se limpió el semen que caía por su cara y besó a Kaname, estaba listo para coger a su cazador otra vez.

holas :) también pueden verme en amor yaoi como yume o el twitter es lymtt y hot lymlim arroba hotmail punto com

sería cool compartir ideas d fics o lo k kieran O.o


End file.
